The Stars In Our Souls
by MrsPuppetEx
Summary: A collection of interconnected BixLu fluff, smut, and humor {because, let's face it, Bickslow is sweet, sexy, and hilarious!} /M for a reason/FT owned by Hiro Mashima/
1. Decent

**A/N;** _I just love this pairing so much that I'm making a whole collection of interconnected 1-shot stories about them! These will be following along with "Bad Dates Gone Right" from my Lucy Ship Compilation and my short story Bubbly. These will all be set after the events of Bubbly and will all be in order. I'm also using a random word generator to direct my writing! Feel free to drop words for suggestions on the next chapter and I might use it!_

* * *

 ** _Enjoy, my delicate marionettes!_**

 ** _~ MrsPuppetEx_**

* * *

 **"Decent"**

* * *

A woman with beautiful blonde hair sighed heavily as she flopped her head down onto the bar in front of her, drawing the attention of a particular demon barmaid. "What's wrong, Lucy?" Mira asked as she moved over to check on the Light of Fairy Tail. It was uncommon to see the buxom blonde to be so out of sorts and Mira was determined to see what was bothering the poor Celestial Maiden.

"Bickslow's birthday is tomorrow and I can't figure out anything decent to get him," Lucy confided with a pout as she turned her head- still down on the bar top- to the side to eye the whitenette.

Mira pursed her lips as she wiped an already spotless glass with her rag, struggling to maintain her calm demeanor as she internally screamed about blue haired, brown eyed babies. "Well, what does he usually like?" She questioned, hoping to steer the woman onto the right path.

Lucy sighed heavily, thinking to herself what her charming knight enjoyed. Since they'd been engaged, he'd showered her with his affections, never missing an important day to thrust a gift of some sort upon her. The man was a force to be reckoned with and they had a friendly competition going to see who could get the best gifts for the other during times like these.

Bickslow was obviously winning.

"Aside from the obvious?" Lucy giggled as she sat up, giving an imitation of her beloved Seith Mage's signature grin that had Mira giggling along with her.

"If that's what he enjoys, why not surprise him?" The barmaid suggested. "I'm sure he'd be happy with anything."

"That's the problem!" The blonde exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. "The man's a menace!"

"So, why did you agree to marry him?"

Lucy flopped her head down on the bar once more with an echoing 'thud' and a groan. "I love him," She said on an exasperated sigh.

"Then give him something you know he'll enjoy and you should be perfectly fine."

Mira was right, Bickslow would love anything she gave him and, material or not, he would cherish every moment they spent together. The only thing she could think of was his favorite pastime and it looked like that was what he was getting because she was absolutely out of ideas.

At least the sex could be described as more than decent, Lucy thought to herself with a lecherous grin.


	2. Drunken

_**Drunken**_

* * *

Pounding on the door woke Bickslow from a fitful sleep, he'd been up far too late worried about his favorite blonde and had only gotten himself down nearly an hour ago. He groggily made his way to the door and opened it, his uncovered eyes going wide as his giggling fiancé was thrust into his arms, nearly staggering him as she nuzzled into his chest and purred like a literal kitten.

"What-"

"Your problem now," Cana said with a mock salute before she took off through the red garden gate to disappear into the night.

Lucy smelled of pure alcohol and he hadn't the slightest idea why he'd suggested she go out with the girls to work off some of her nerves about their fast-approaching wedding date. The poor blonde had been stressing over fonts for invitations for three weeks now. Fonts, of all things.

Sighing heavily, Bickslow lifted the blonde into his arms where she began playfully batting at his hair and keeping up her kitten façade. Were she not drunk as a skunk, the Seith Mage likely would have found his woman's current status to be mildly amusing. As it was, though…

"Bissy," Lucy slurred, nuzzling into his neck as he shut the door and turned off the porch light. "I really love you."

"I love you too, Cosplayer," Bickslow said with a small grin. The woman in his arms was his whole world and he would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

"When we get married, will you still love me?" She asked, looking _very_ serious as she eyed him and awaited his answer.

Bickslow resisted the urge to groan, knowing drunk Lucy was extremely fragile and would likely take it the wrong way. The woman absolutely could not handle her alcohol and Cana, the drunk bitch, knew that. Come to think of it, that's probably why she'd tossed Lucy at him and bolted, likely running from any responsibility she had of causing the woman's current state.

"I'll love you even more," He told Lucy as he laid her into their bed and worked on pulling off her shoes.

Lucy gasped, eyes going wide as she smiled broadly. "Really?!" She exclaimed happily. "You mean it?"

This caused Bickslow to chuckle as he continued working on getting his little blonde ready for bed, stripping her party dress off of her and helping to take off the constricting bra he knew she hated to fall asleep in. "Yeah, Cosplayer, I mean it," He promised as he pulled one of his long shirts over her head and kissed that cute little nose of hers. "Get some sleep, babe."

"I chose a writing thingy," Lucy said on a yawn as she snuggled up to Bickslow, her head on his chest.

"We'll have a look in the morning."

Apparently, Drunk Lucy was not having that as she sat up and glared at him right in the eye. "Is that not important?" Tears welled up in her eyes while Bickslow cursed himself and moved to wipe the moisture away.

"Of course it is, Cosplayer, you can show me tomorrow. We need sleep right now so you have energy to do more planning. I'll help more if you want," Bickslow said, trying his best to calm down the drunken blonde.

Internally, he was also cursing Cana for doing this, but he knew that it was partially his fault for not helping Lucy as much with the wedding planning. He vowed to himself to help more the following day, hoping that he would be able to keep his future wife from being so stressed out she had to drink her worries away.

"Promise?" Lucy asked childishly, her bottom lip sticking out cutely.

Bickslow kissed that bottom lip and smiled at the inebriated woman. "I promise," He responded. "And with my future wife as a Celestial Mage, it means I can't break a promise either, right?"

Lucy nodded furiously and snuggled back up to him, giving the Seith Mage a kiss on his bare pectoral. "Goodnight, Bissy," She said on a yawn.

"Goodnight, babe."


	3. Misplaced

_**"Misplaced"**_

* * *

"No, no, no," Lucy grumbled as she tore through her apartment that was filled with boxes, her heart pounding in her chest more and more the longer she went without finding that _one_ particular item that had, somehow, become misplaced in all of her packing. "This _cannot_ be happening right now! Loke!"

The spirit in question appeared in his usual gusto, bowing before his summoner and clasping her hand in his own as he was about to kiss her hand, stopping a moment before his lips touched her skin as his brow furrowed. "Princess," Loke began, confused for a moment. "Where is your engagement ring? Have you finally decided that the idiot of a knight is nothing compared to your loyal lion?"

"This isn't the time for that, Loke!" The blonde snapped, jerking her hand away from the flirty spirit. "I need to find it! Bix is going to be here any minute and what am I going to tell him when he notices that the ring is missing? And, trust me, he's going to notice. What am I going to do?"

She flopped onto the edge of her bed, her hands covering her face as she began to cry. First, she'd ruined the stack of invitations when she'd spilled apple juice all over them and had to redo the damn things- which, by the way, had taken her another two weeks to accomplish. Then, she'd ripped her original wedding gown when she'd snagged the skirts on the edge of a table. She'd also deleted their registry on her brand new lacrama tablet when she'd dropped it in the bathtub with herself. And, let's not forget the time she'd been late to her meeting with the owner of the villa they'd been attempting to book for the actual wedding and the place had ended up booking someone else on the day they'd decided was the only day they would agree to get married.

All said and done, Lucy was feeling like the same powers that had decided she couldn't tell the man she was going to be marrying in five week's time that she loved him were out to get her once again, and this time, it was personal.

"No, please," Loke whimpered, dropping to his knees to pull the Stellar Mage's hands away from her face and wipe away the tears. "Don't cry, Princess. Bickslow won't be upset that you lost the ring, he knows how stressed you've been lately with the move and the wedding, even your bridal shower. He loves you and that won't change."

"But..." She sniffled loudly, trying to choke back the sobs that were still wracking her body. "What if… What if he decides it's a… Sign and doesn't want to marry me because I… Lost the… Ring?"

"Then, he's a bigger idiot than I thought he was," The ginger haired spirit replied with a smile. "Let's retrace your steps, it has to be around here somewhere. What were you doing when you noticed it was missing?"

Lucy thought hard, trying to think about where she'd been. "I was… in the kitchen," She said after a moment, getting up off of the bed to walk into the kitchen. "I'd just finished packing up my collectable Akane glasses and was about to seal the box."

She hopefully opened the box and let out a groan of frustration when she saw that the ring was nowhere to be found in the cardboard cube. The pair worked for the next ten minutes, going through box after box and trying to find the missing piece of jewelry until the sound of the apartment door opening halted all progress.

"Babe?"

Lucy froze, her eyes going wide as she looked over at Loke for help. She hadn't found her ring yet and she really didn't want Bickslow to know that she'd been so foolish as to lose the damn thing in the first place. _No,_ she corrected in her mind, _not lost, just misplaced._

Bickslow walked into the kitchen with his usual cheerful grin on his face, completely missing the fact that Lucy moved her left hand behind her back as he moved towards her. "Almost done packing?" He asked, leaning in for a quick kiss.

The blonde nodded as she tried to keep her hand hidden behind herself in a conspicuous manner that wouldn't draw attention to the missing jewelry. "I just have to finish up in here and then Virgo and Taurus will be moving everything over to the new house," She responded, forcing a smile and hoping that it looked believable.

The bluenette hummed as he wrapped an arm around the busty blonde's shoulders. "You know what I love?" Bickslow questioned as he led Lucy to the couch and pulled her down into his lap in such a way that she was straddling his thighs.

"What's that?" Lucy inquired, her worry building when Bickslow grabbed her right hand in his own and faced the palm up.

"When my fiancé's friends think that it's a fun prank to steal her engagement ring," He chuckled out as he placed the missing object into the dumbfounded woman's hand.

Lucy gasped and clutched the ring tightly in her hand, pressing it to her heart before the words sunk in. A deadly aura began to cloud around the woman, making her spirit- who had been casually watching nearby, in case he was needed- disappear back into his own world in fear of his mistress' wrath.

"Natsu took it?!" She half-shouted, half-growled out, attempting to stand up before Bickslow gripped her waist to hold her in place.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are when you're pissed, Cosplayer?" Bickslow asked with a grin.

"Bixy, this isn't the time," Lucy snapped, struggling to stand up only to be tossed onto her back with Bickslow pinning her to the couch. "Bix! I need to go kick my idiot of a best friend all the way to Crocus. Can't this wait?"

"Definitely can't with you talking dirty like that," The Seith Mage responded, his tongue lolling out of his mouth when Lucy gave up and gave an exasperated laugh.


	4. Permanent

**_Word Count:_** _1,519_

* * *

 ** _"Permanent"_**

* * *

The day was finally here. After planning for exactly one-hundred and fifty-three days, six hours, and twelve minutes, Lucy was finally going to be marrying the love of her life. It was… Exciting. She was ready to marry Bickslow, had been since the man had asked her after that hellish week all those months ago.

She allowed Virgo to help her into the dress that had been designed with her in mind, a gorgeous ballgown that just screamed… well, Lucy. It was a deep indigo that almost shined with the same vibrancy of the hair that belonged to her beloved Seith Mage, appearing black or violet in some areas depending on how the light hit it. There were shining white, blue, yellow, and pink stones that were sewn into the fabric to make it look like she were wearing the night sky, the bodice that cinched tightly at the waist holding each of the constellations of the zodiac.

The dress was paired with a lovely necklace that had been gifted to her by Gajeel and Levy, the stones having been found on one of their many missions- moonstones, she'd discovered- and the glistening black chain having been crafted by the Iron Mage himself. A pair of earrings, that they'd given as well, dangled from her ears and Lucy gave one a flick as she studied herself in the mirror of the suite she'd been given in the villa that the wedding would take place.

Her hair was done up in elegant curls piled high atop her head with more moonstones placed within the rounded sections and some diamonds sparkling from a tiara that was more-so like a headband that went across the crown of her head. Her veil was long, trailing nearly to the bottom of her ass and had black lace to trim it and more diamonds glinting from the material. All-in-all, Lucy looked like a sky goddess with how she was dressed and she'd never felt more beautiful in her life as Cancer finished swiping on the last of the deep plum eyeshadow over her eyes.

"Lu!" Levy squealed as she entered the room and smiled brightly at her friend. "You look gorgeous!"

Lucy smiled at her friend, "So do you, Levy!"

And she really did. Levy was dressed in a knee-length dress in a deep plum that had stones sparkling around the bust with a black sash that tied into a bow at the back. Her hair was left simple, with only a few pins throughout that held sparkling stones and her makeup being minimal. Levy wasn't the type to enjoy the spotlight, so was perfectly fine with being toned down in style compared to her longtime friend.

"Have you seen him yet?" The blonde questioned as she accepted the glass of Champaign offered to her.

Levy grinned, her dimples making an appearance as she sat down with the blonde at a small table while Virgo went beneath Lucy's dress to slide a pair of matte black heels on her feet. "He's a nervous wreck!"

Both of them had a laugh about that at the thought of Bickslow being nervous about… well… anything, really. Lucy couldn't help but imagine how the man must be annoying his friends and wished that she could be in the other wing of the villa to hear the commotion. It was likely to be entertaining, even if she wasn't allowed to see him until she made her trip down the isle.

"And the other girls?"

"All ready," The bookworm replied. As her Maid-Of-Honor, Levy was in charge of getting the wedding party all in order and had done her best to keep Lucy from having to worry about anything at all on her big day. She knew how picky her friend was and didn't want the blonde having a breakdown if things hadn't gone right in some way or other.

"Five minutes, Hime," Virgo informed her, holding out a hand to the blonde so that she could help her to stand up.

"Thank you, Virgo," Lucy told the maid spirit, hugging her tightly.

"I will head down and take my place with the others," The pinkette said after a moment to bow to her keyholder. "The King had permitted enough magic for us all to be in attendance. He himself will be watching from the moonpool."

Lucy wet her lips, not having expected the Celestial Spirit King to do such a thing for her, let alone watch her wedding as well. It just proved that she was as special to the Spirit Realm as she'd been told time and again. The idea had her giddy, especially as she knew that Princess Hisui would be in attendance as well. It almost seemed like a real royal wedding in itself, though she couldn't see herself being compared to royalty in that way- even if her spirits _did_ insist on calling her "princess".

The Stellar Mage walked out of the room with Levy as they made their way to the main entryway of the villa, stopping next to Master Makarov, where he'd been waiting for them. It had been an easy choice to ask the Master to walk her down the isle for her wedding because the man was more of a father to her than her own had been and she was certain that, had her father been alive, she would have requested Makarov to walk her down the isle anyways.

"You look beautiful, child," Makarov said, dabbing at his eyes a bit with a handkerchief. He held out his arm and Lucy reached down to grip his elbow, happy he'd used some of his magic so that she wouldn't need to bend down so far.

Lucy accepted the bouquet of blue orchids, smiling fondly at the flowers that reminded her of her soon-to-be husband's hair. She straightened her back as she waited at the back of the line of her friends, taking a few calming breaths as she heard Lyra playing her harp and the people in attendance of her wedding quieting down.

When it came to be her turn, she took a deep breath and stepped out of the French doors, into the evening light that she'd planned on being married under since she was a little girl. Fairy lights were strung around the perimeter of the area, the seats for the guests covered in a burgundy silk as more blue orchids and some pink roses were placed in key points around the ceremony space. The sky above was clear and stars could be seen twinkling into existence as the sun gave up it's reign for the full mood to shine brightly overhead.

It was beautiful with the women of the wedding party all dressed in the deep plum dresses that were variations on the one Levy wore and the men all wearing black suits with black shirts and the plum colored ties to match the women's dresses. Levy, Erza, and Juvia all stood smiling at their friend as she approached, all knowing what this day meant to her as a photo of her parents was placed off to one side as a way for them to be there with her. Laxus, Freed, and Gajeel were off to the other side, their eyes nearly bugging out of their heads when they saw the woman being guided down the isle by their guildmaster, most of the crowd just as speechless by the sight she made.

Lucy didn't notice any of that, though. No, she wouldn't notice any of the details around her until she'd been given three albums of photos by Jason who had ordered several other photographers to capture every small detail of the wedding that he'd determined would be the biggest one to date that ran for a full issue of Sorcerer's Weekly. The only thing she noticed was Bickslow, who stared at her with his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyes wide with a look of total adoration within their wine colored depths.

The man himself was dressed in a black suit, though the shirt was the same black, purple, and blue fabric that her dress was. His hair had grown out a bit over the last few months, trading in the tri-hawk for a style that was almost a grown-out version of Gray's style, though the black-to-blue shade was purely _Bickslow_. He grinned widely when Lucy's hand was placed into his and he helped her up the steps that led to where Master Bob of Blue Pegasus was going to be officiating the ceremony.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Lucy teased, reaching up to push Bickslow's mouth shut to the laughter of those around them. "Marriage is kind of permanent."

"I couldn't think of a better person to be stuck with for the rest of my life, Cosplayer," Bickslow replied with a small smirk. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The two turned towards Master Bob and prepared for the start of the next chapter in their lives, a chapter that began a book that would be written about their lives together, as one.


End file.
